villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vinsmoke Judge
'Vinsmoke Judge '(ヴィンスモーク・ジャッジ Vinsumōku Jajji) is the king of the Germa Kingdom, patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family and supreme commander of its military branch and underworld army known as Germa 66 (pronounced Germa double six). He is the father of Sanji, one of the main protagonists and a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the secondary antagonist of the Totto Land arc from the Yonko saga. Appearance Judge is a tall middle-aged man who has long light-colored hair and dark colored pointed mustache. He wears dark colored robe with the numbers 66 on it with a cape, gloves, light-colored pants, and boots. Personality Vinsmoke Judge is adamant in re-conquering North Blue. He values gaining power over the territory under his powerful army, Germa 66. He is willing to kill his own men without hesitation because they were meant to lay their lives for the Vinsmoke Family. He has confidence in all of his children's talents and abilities with the exception of Sanji who he views as useless. Unlike his sons and his daughter, Reiju, Judge views Sanji as a disposable pawn to further his goals caring little for his safety as he had Reiju place exploding bracelets on his wrists to keep him under his control. History Past In the past, Vinsmoke Judge participated in a coup in the North Blue killing the kings who were in his way of conquering the territory. He later partner himself with Vegapunk to do research on the lineage factor but the latter was arrested by the World Government. After Vegapunk's was arrest, Judge continued to do his research. He later decided to have his children train to become powerful leaders for the Germa army. He saw that Sanji's was weaker compared to his other children. Frustrated that he could not become as strong as his siblings, Judge decided to lock him away in a cell in his kingdom telling everybody that Sanji had passed away. When the Germa forces was climbing the red line to invade the East blue, Judge noticed that Sanji wanted to escape. Judge decides to disown him and allowed him to escape telling him to not consider himself apart of his family. Despite what had happened, Vinsmoke Judge decided to track down Sanji throughout the years. Vinsmoke Judge also manipulated Sanji's bounty to change it to "Only Alive" as a way to retrieve him safely. Vinsmoke Judge masterminded a plan to get Sanji to marry into Big Mom's family in order to get enough power from her so that he could conquer the North Blue. Totto Land Arc While Sanji was having a conversation with Reiju in the Germa Kingdom, Vinsmoke Judge appeared. Sanji told him immediately that he does not want anything to with the upcoming wedding or him as he does not consider him his father. Vinsmoke Judge decided that he would fight Sanji so that they could end their issues. While fighting Sanji, Judge eventually won using one of his men as a shield to deflect one of Sanji's attack. After the battle, Reiju placed explosive bracelets on Sanji's wrists informing him that he will be going through with the marriage regardless of his own intentions. Judge warned him that if he tries to escape the wedding that his hands will blow up. When Ichiji and Niji returned from their mission on Broc Coli island, they whole family reunited in the Germa 66 base. Sanji and Niji got into an argument over Niji's behavior and Sanji exclaimed his disdain for his entire family. Judge warned Sanji to not act defiant because if he does he will have his men assassinate Red Leg Zeff (the man Sanji looks up to). Judge and his family departed from the Germa Kingdom to go to Big Mom's castle. On the way to her castle, Judge saw Luffy, Nami, and King Baum approach their carriage. Luffy wanted Sanji to come back to their crew. Judge thought that Sanji should know better to not leave his family since their will be severe consequences. Sanji decided to insult their crew and beat up Luffy. Judge acknowledged that Sanji broke his bond with the Straw Hats. Later that day, Judge and his family had a meal with Big Mom in their castle discussing their allegiance and the upcoming marriage. Unknown to Judge, while he plots to kidnap Charlotte Pudding during the wedding to ensure their alliance with the Charlotte Family is maintained, Judge himself is unaware that the wedding is actually a giant trap where Big Mom intends to slaughter him and all of his children and steal the Germa Kingdom and all of its technology for herself. Category:Spoilers Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Assassin Category:Deal Makers Category:Elitist Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns